Once Upon a Hellmouth
by BloodyTink
Summary: What if Rumple had another child? What if he had a daughter named Willow Rosenberg?
1. Forgotten Child

Chapter 1 Forgotten Child

 **Author's Note: OMG! Can you guys believe that season five is almost over? Holy crap! I'm pretty mad that they killed off Robin Hood. Regina worked so hard to redeem herself and now Adam and Eddy take away her love...again!**

 **I can't tell you how excited I am to writing this story. I've had this idea for a while and now I'm finally writing it.** **I love writing fan fictions of my favorite fandoms, especially crossover fanfics. I already wrote one Buffy/Once crossover but this crossover I've been thinking about for a while. I wanted to post this story sooner but I wanted to wait for the right time. This takes place in season three when they come back from Neverland. They defeat Pan, Neal is alive (I miss him!) and has made up with Rumple. Emma and Neal are together and happy. But more importantly Rumple and Belle are happy. They better fix Rumbelle or there will be hell to pay!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Mr. Gold was behind the counter cleaning a silver tea set when he heard the bell to his shop open. He looked up and saw his son, Baelfire enter the shop along with his grandson, Henry. Rumple couldn't help but smile. He finally made amends with Bae and starting to reconnect. They still had a long way to go but they were off to a good start. He even started spending time with Henry, who was a remarkable young man. And make things even more perfect he had Belle, his True Love, by his side.

Yes, for the first time in his life, he was happy.

"Hi grandpa," Henry said, running up to the older man.

"Hello Henry," Rumple greeted the young man.

Rumple came from behind the counted and gave the boy a warm hug. Then he turned his attention toward Baelfire.

"Bae."

"Hey papa," Neal smiled, hugging his father.

"What brings you two to my shop," he asked.

Neal and Henry looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean? You invited us," Neal explained.

Now Rumple was the one that was looking at them strange.

"Why would you think that?"

"You called dad this morning. You said you wanted us to come down to the shop," Henry explained.

What the devil, Rumple thought.

"I haven't called anyone today."

"Papa, I have your voicemail right here," Neal declared.

He pulled out his phone and played the voicemail for his father.

 _"Bae! I need to see you and Henry to come to the shop. I'll explain when you get him," Rumple said._

"That may sound like me but it's someone else," Rumple said.

Father, son and grandson were thinking the same thing: what was going on?

"Nice little shop you got here," a voice with a New York accent called out.

They turned to see a strange man in a tacky shirt and wearing a fedora hat standing in the doorway.

"Who might you be dearie," Rumple asked the stranger.

The man cleared his throat.

"My name is Whislter and I'm the one responsible for this little family meeting" he in Rumple's voice.

He cleared his throat again.

"Cool, huh? I always wanted to try that but never had the chance," Whistler said.

He began walking around the shop like didn't have a care in the world.

"What do you want," Henry asked the man curious.

Whistler smiled at Henry and took a good look at the kid.

"You must be Henry. Wow, you have grown."

"Have we met," he asked curious.

"Not exactly," Whistler said.

"Henry, get behind me," Neal said, pushing his son behind him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just the messenger," he explained.

"Who sent you," Rumple asked.

"The Powers That Be," Whistler replied.

"Whose that," Henry asked.

"They are the ones I work for. They keep tags people they believe are important on fighting the good fight and all that. And they have been watching your family for a very long time."

"Our family? What's so special about us," Neal asked.

Whistler looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well, your father is Rumplestiltskin. I think that counts as something. Also, the kid is pretty special too. But the main reason I came here is tell you that your sister is alive," Whistler said.

Neal looked at the guy like he just grew another set of eyes.

"Okay, now I know you are nuts because I'm an only child. My parents didn't have any other children."

"You sure about that," Whistler asked.

Neal turned his father and looked away.

"Papa?"

"It's true. You had a sister. You were only a year old when she was born. That's why you don't remember her," Rumple explained.

Neal couldn't believe it. He had a sister!

"What happened to her," Neal asked.

"She was taken from her crib right after she was born. We searched everywhere but couldn't find her. After a while we assumed she was dead. I'm sorry I never told you son. It was just too painful to mention her," Rumple said sadly.

Even though Neal should have been mad at his father for keeping this from him, he also understood what he was going through. Loosing a child is a terrible thing.

"But she isn't dead. She's alive on well," Whistler pointed out.

Rumple's heart skip a beat.

"My daughter is alive," Rumple asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah! She's a beautiful young woman."

"Where is she? What's her name?" Neal asked.

"Her name is Willow Rosenberg. You guys up for a little adventure," Whistler asked.

Henry's face light up at the thought of going on an adventure his dad and grandpa to find an aunt he didn't know he had.

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I know it's a bit rush but I'll do better in the next chapter.**


	2. Road Trip

Chapter 2 Road Trip

 **Author's Note: You guys are truly awesome! When I started writing this story I honestly didn't think it would get this much attention. I'm so happy right now! Also I wanted to let you know guys know that I did a little editing in the first chapter so this chapter will make more sense to you.**

 **Thank you to WhiteTigerMisty, Voodoorulz, Megagalvatron12, Grace5231973, Mari Wollsch, mistyuri778 for favorite/following my story.**

 **Happy reading!**

"You have a sister," Emma asked Neal.

When Neal came back home that afternoon Emma was surprised at what he told her. Basically the cliff notes version was this: a some random stranger, that worked for some mysterious higher powers, came to town to tell them that the supposed long lost daughter of Rumplestiltkin was in fact alive and living in New York City. Now three generations of the Gold family were going on a road trip to find her.

"I know, right? I still can't believe it," Neal said putting the last of his clothes in his suitcase.

"And you trust this Whistler guy? He could be lying," Emma pointed out.

"Maybe, but I got to know Emma. I always wanted a younger sibling but than my mother ran off with Hook and that never happened. Plus, you didn't see Papa back at the shop. When he heard the news that his daughter is alive it was like a light went off inside of him. He only looks that way with either me, Belle, or Henry. Papa has done terrible things but at the root of it family means everything to him," Neal explained.

If anyone would understand the importance of family it was Emma.

"I understand. I do. Just be careful," she said.

Neal leans forward and kisses her.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"All right. But keep an eye on Henry," she reminded him.

"Don't worry so much. Henry is in good hands. Plus, it's a good chance for him to bound with his dad and grandpa."

"Dad! Grandpa's here!" Henry called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down buddy," Neal replied.

He grabbed his suitcase and headed downstairs followed by Emma. Henry was in the living talking with Rumple and Belle, who came along to bid everyone good bye.

"Are you all set, son," Rumple asked Neal.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," he nodded.

"Me too! Operation Family Reunion is on," Henry said proudly.

The adults always thought Henry's little codenames were cute.

"Cute codename, kid."

Everyone turned to see Whistler coming out of the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Who are you," Belle asked curious.

"And why are you in our house eating a sandwich," Emma asked annoyed.

"My name is Whistler. You guys were busy so I thought I would make myself at home. By the way, you're out of turkey," Whistler said taking another bite of his sandwich.

Emma was about to lunge at the little man but Neal held him back.

"So Whistler, what can you tell us about my sister," he asked curious.

"All kinds of things. Her full name is Willow Danielle Rosenberg. She's super smart. She's really good at computers. She's a witch..."

"My daughter is a witch," Rumple asked surprised.

Whistler just gave him a look.

"Considering who her father is and the town she grew up in. I'm not surprised," he said.

"What town are you talking about," Belle asked curious.

"Sunnydale."

Emma eyes grew wide at the mention of the name.

"You mean that town in California that sank," she asked shocked.

"That's the one," Whistler said finishing his sandwich.

"I don't understand. How can an entire town just sink," Henry wondered.

"Well junior, a lot people will say that it was some kind of freak accident but in truth it's because of the Hellmouth," he said.

Now it was Rumple looked even more surprise.

"She grew up on a Hellmouth and survived," he asked.

"What's a Hellmouth," Belle asked confused.

"It's basically a hot spot that draws in all kinds of supernatural forces. Witches, vampires, werewolves, demons, zombies hell gods..." Whistler counted off the baddies.

"All right! We get the picture," Neal said.

"Well, let's go boys. Time to hit the open road," Whistler said.

"Mr. Whistler is right. If we don't leave now we'll never get to New York on time," Rumple said.

Rumple, Neal and Henry grabbed their bags and headed out the door with Whistler, Emma and Belle bringing up the rare. They decided to take Rumple's car since he had more room. As they put their bags in the car they said their good byes.

"Call me as soon as you get there," Belle said to Rumple.

"Of course, sweetheart," he smiled.

He gives her a good bye kiss.

Rumple turns to Emma and nods, before getting into the driver's seat.

Henry gives his mom a big hug.

"Have a good time kid. And be safe," Emma told him.

"I promise," Henry nodded.

Neal gives Emma one last kiss good bye before getting into the passenger next to his father. Henry was in the backseat with Whistler.

"Come on grandpa! Let's go!" Henry said excitedly.

Rumple smiled at the boy before starting the car. And soon the three men and boy were off.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

 **Meanwhile in New York**

Willow was driving in her car as pulled up in front of New York City Elementary. She watched as the kids began to leave the school either heading for the buses or their parents car. Soon she sees a red head girl running toward the car.

"Hi mom," she greeted her.

"Hey Tara," Willow hugs her daughter.

"How was school today?"

"It was good. I passed my match test," Tara smiled.

"That's great honey. I'm proud of you."

After the fall of Sunnydale Willow and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang decided to do their own thing. Buffy and Dawn were now living in Rome. Giles was running the new Watcher's Council. Faith was helping train new slayers along with Giles. Xander was traveling the world. As for Willow, she decided to live a normal life for while. Well, as normal for the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere can be. She still dealt with the supernatural. She couldn't escape from it even if she wanted to. Now she was a single mom with a 11-year-old daughter and she had to come first.

Yup, Tara Anyaka Rosenberg was her everything.

 **Author's Note: Surprise! I bet you weren't expecting that. So questions: Willow is a mom? She named her daughter Tara? Who is the girl's father? How will Willow react to new members of her family? Stay tuned!**


	3. Operation Family Reunion

Chapter 3 Operation Family Reunion

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everybody? I'm sorry it took me so much to update my stories but that writing binge back in May really took a lot out of me and I had to recover. I honestly never written so many stories in just one month before. Also I had to deal with a little thing called life so I didn't have time to write as much.**

 **I can't tell you how happy I am to finally post up this chapter. I've been picturing how the little family reunion would be like and I'm pleased to say that I finally finished.**

 **I would like to say thank you to TARAMACLAYFAN, Buffyluvsspike, Andrea316, aveave, eeemkaaayy, BayonettaN7, Kara-24, zuleika126, JimmyHall24, gabriele. daher, kellym01.2, Kagome Echizen Fan, Historyfreak20, Zarbi, livingwitchfun, kalminroth, Fantasy-Mania31 for favorite/following my story.**

 **But I would to especially thank Cotto for favorite/following my story because your reviews gave me the extra push I needed to finish my chapter.**

 **So I dedicate this chapter to Cotto.**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Manhattan**_

 ** _Home of Willow and Tara Rosenberg_ **

Tara was sitting in the dining room doing her English homework, while her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Is dinner ready yet mom," Tara called out.

"Almost honey! I'm still cooking the pasta," Willow called out.

Tara continued to do her homework when Willow called out. "Tara! Could you hand me my cell phone? It's in the living room somewhere."

"Okay!" she answered.

Tara got up and went into the living room. She checked by the TV and the coffee table. Finally she saw her mom's phone on the couch. Instead of picking it up, she stares at it for a moment and soon it was floating in mid air.

Tara felt a sense of pride and giddiness as she watched the cell phone float in the air like that.

Tara was a witch, just like a mother. Well, a witch in training. She was still young and she wasn't nearly as powerful as Willow but maybe someday.

She concentrated on the phone and it slowly started to float toward the kitchen. Tara followed it as it went through the door.

Willow had her back to her as she was trying to open a bottle of spaghetti sauce. After a few attempts she finally got the bottle open.

"Look, mom!"

"What is it..."

Unfortunately when she turned around she didn't notice her cell phone floating in front of her face. She shrieked and dropping the bottle. Tara loses her concentration and the phone drops in the puddle of sauce and broken glass.

"Tara!" Willow exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Tara declared.

"What did I tell you about using magic," Willow scolded her.

Tara groaned. Her mother always got this way whenever she used even just the littlest of magic.

" _You can't use it every it for every little thing._ But it's just one little cell phone," she tried convince her.

"That's not the point! The next time I ask you to hand me my phone use your hands, like a normal person," Willow said.

"We're not normal."

Willow was not having this argument today.

"Look, just go grab the broom and dustpan from the hall closet please," she told her.

Tara did as she was told. Willow reached for her cell phone that was covered in Prego Italian sauce. Luckily it wasn't broken. She grabbed a kitchen towel from the towel rack and wiped it down really quick. Soon Tara returns with the broom and dustpan.

Together mother and daughter were working together to clean up the mess. Willow carefully picked the broken glass out of the sauce and placed them in a small pile, where Tara swiped up the glass in the dustpan. As Willow wiped up the sauce she noticed how quiet Tara was and she knew why.

"Honey, I'm sorry for snapping at you. But we've talk about this," Willow pointed out.

"I know. I've heard it all before. From you. Aunt Buffy. Uncle Xander. Grandpa Giles. Aunt Dawn. Aunt Faith. Uncle Spike. Even Uncle Andrew. Well actually what he said was _'Remember my little Padawan: with great power, comes great responsibility.'_ He quoted Spiderman while making a Star Wars reference," Tara admitted.

Willow couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Andrew would say. But he's right. You should be more careful when using magic," Willow lectured her.

"I know, but I just wanted to show you that I can make something float besides paperclips," Tara said.

Willow gave her a little smile.

"That is true. You are getting better. When I started learning magic all I could do was float pencils," she said.

"Yeah, but you used them to kill vampires. That's pretty cool," Tara smiled.

"It was one vampire and it was dumb luck," Willow pointed out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Tara, can you get the door? I'll finish cleaning up here," she said.

"Okay," Tara replied.

She ran out the kitchen to answer the front door, not knowing that both her life and her mother's were about to change.

 **~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~**

 **Ten minutes before the doorbell rang...**

Rumplestiltskin was driving like a mad man on a mission.

It's been seven hours since they left Storybrooke and hit the open road but they finally made it to the Big Apple.

It was amazing that a cop hadn't pulled them over yet.

Neal had offered to drive for a while but Rumple refused. He was a bit annoyed by his father's stubbornness to accept help, but he couldn't blame papa for wanting to get to New York as quickly as possible. He wanted to see the daughter that he thought he lost all those years. Neal was also on edge wanting to meet his baby sister.

"Are we there yet," Henry asked his dad from the back seat.

Neal turned to look at his son.

"Almost buddy. We're just three blocks away," Neal looked at Whistler, "Right, Whistler?"

"Four actually but don't worry. We will get there," Whistler assured them.

"By the time we get there, it will be bloody Christmas! These people can't drive worth a damn," Rumple growling as he honked his horn.

"Papa! Calm down," Neal said patting his shoulder.

Rumple looked at his son and took a deep breath. Baelfire was right. He had to calm down.

"I'm sorry son," he apologized.

"It's okay. Just relax."

Rumple nodded.

"Do you think Aunt Willow will like us," Henry asked hopefully.

Henry was just as excited as his dad and grandpa in meeting Willow. As much as Henry loved his mom's side of the family, both of them, he was excited to have some relatives from his dad's side.

"I hope so Henry," Rumple answered.

"Don't worry kid. She's gonna love you guys. Red is one of the nicest people I know. And she's also a great mom..."

"WHAT!" all three Gold men exclaimed in disbelief.

Whistler didn't mention Willow having a child.

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up! She has a kid," Neal asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you guys when we got there. That's my bad," Whistler sheepishly confessed. And then he quickly added. "Before you ask, Willow has a daughter. She's the same age as Henry."

 _I have a granddaughter, Rumple thought._

When Rumple first found out that Henry was his grandson he couldn't believe it. He always dreamed of having more children and maybe a couple grandchildren along the way. Of course that never happened when Milah ran off with Hook leaving him to raise their son by himself. Now he learns that his long-lost daughter was alive and she had a daughter of her own.

It's all he ever wanted. A family.

"We're here! We're here!" Henry declared happily.

Rumple pulled up in front of a beautiful townhouse. It looked like his daughter was doing well for herself.

"Let me do the talking, okay? Willow doesn't know the truth of her parentage or about you guys. So we need to ease her in gently," Whistler said.

Rumple wanted to beat the man senseless, but a look from his son stopped him. Whistler was right. They couldn't just walk right in and say _"you were adopted! we're your real family."_ They had to take it one step at a time. Taking a deep breath Rumple got out of the car. Soon Neal follows. Along with Henry and finally Whistler. They slowly make their way up the steps and until they reach the door. The Gold men stood behind Whistler as he raised his hand and rings the doorbell a couple times.

They waited until they heard the sound of footsteps inside.

"Coming!" a girl's voice called out.

As soon as the door opened they were greeted by an pretty little red head girl.

"Whistler!" she cried out.

"Hey Shortcake," Whistler greeted the child.

She ran up to the half demon and gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here? Did someone die," she asked a little worried.

"No, nothing like that."

She was about to ask Whistler something else but then noticed the three people with him.

"Hi there! Who are you guys," she asked them.

Rumple opened his mouth to answer but Whistler beat him to it.

"They're friends of mine. Is your mom home," Whistler asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Come on in," she said.

As they all entered the house, they heard cursing from the kitchen.

"Mom! Are you okay," the girl called out.

"Yeah, but I overcooked the pasta! Looks like we'll be ordering pizza tonight," a woman's voice called.

"Great! Can you make it two pizzas with everything on it," Whistler called out.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open and a beautiful red head woman came out.

 _Willow, Rumple thought._

Rumple couldn't believe this was his daughter. For a moment he thought he was looking at his mother. Rumple's mother, Delilah, died when he was three leaving him his father, who never cared about him. He remembered Delilah was a wonderful woman, who loved him very much. And that she had the most beautiful red hair. Just like Willow.

Speaking of Willow.

She looked from the strangers in her house and to the familiar half demon with confusion.

"Whistler?"

"How's it going, Red? It's been a while," Whistler smiled.

"Yeah, it has. Um, what are you doing here? Is there another apocalypse? And who are they," she said pointing to Rumple and company.

Not wanting to shut down a second time by the half demon Mr. Gold stepped forward and introduced himself.

"My name is Mr. Gold. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand.

She stared at him for a moment before finally shaking his hand.

"Hello. I'm Willow."

Rumple noticed her uncertainty and quickly turned to Baelfire and Henry.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Baelfire and my grandson, Henry," he said.

Neal stepped forward and shook his sister's hand.

"Call me Neal," he told her.

"Okay," she smiled at him.

Henry wanted to run up and hug his aunt but didn't want to freak her out so he followed his dad and grandpa's example and just politely shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Henry declared.

There was something about Henry's smile that made Willow's heart melt.

"It's nice to meet you too," Willow answered. Then she turned to Tara. "This is my daughter Tara."

"Hey," she waved to them.

"Tara. What a lovely name," Rumple commented.

She smiled at him.

Tara was an exact copy of her mother, from her red hair to her cute little heart shape face. The only difference between the two were their eyes. While Willow inherit his mother's green eyes, Tara's eyes were blue. Obviously the girl had her father's eyes.

As if hearing his father's thoughts Neal asked the question he was thinking.

"So, will your husband be joining us," Neal asked Willow

Willow became uncomfortable by the mention of the word 'husband'.

"I don't... I don't have a husband," she confessed.

Tara stared down on the floor with sadness.

Henry didn't like seeing his new cousin so sad. Without thinking he walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Tara looked up surprised.

"It's okay," he assured her.

Tara smiled at his words.

"So, Whistler. Are you finally going to explain to me why you're here," Willow asked the man.

Whistler had stayed silent long enough for the introduction between the families. Now it was time for the hard part.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. You're adopted," Whistler told her.

Willow looked shocked by the news.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"You're adopted. Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg aren't your real parents," Whistler added.

"No! No, you're wrong. My parents would have told me..." Willow started to say.

"Think hard, Red. At some point in your life you must have realized there was a reason why you never connected with your parents," he explained.

Willow wanted to deny it and that Whistler was wrong but now that she thought about it, she was starting to see the signs. She was never close with her parents growing up. They were always so busy with their careers for their only daughter, which was funny according they were child therapists. Luckily she had Xander and Jesse to keep her company. When she was old enough to take care of herself they leave on random trips leaving her home all alone for weeks, even months.

As the years went by she excepted that would never have a real relationship and she was all right with that.

When she met Buffy her sophomore year that's when her life changed.

She discovered that monsters were real. Vampires, witches, werewolves, demons, zombies etc.

The loss of Jesse broke her heart in that first year after he turned into a vampire but she still had Xander. Soon Buffy and Giles joined along with others over the years and they formed their own little Scooby Gang.

They were her family.

Family.

Willow turned to Mr. Gold and turned into his eyes. There was something about his eyes that felt...strangely familiar to her.

Suddenly she has a vision.

 ** _*She's in some old cabin. She sees a man wearing peasant clothes._**

 ** _It's Mr. Gold!_**

 ** _And in his arms is a beautiful little baby. That's her!_**

 ** _Willow watches as he rocks the sleeping baby back and forth white, while singing a lullaby._**

 ** _"My precious baby girl. Daddy loves you very much," he said sweetly to her.*_**

Willow gasped.

"D-daddy," she chocked.

Rumple felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. Without a second thought he pulls Willow into a big crashing hug.

"My precious baby girl," he declared.

At first Willow felt rigid.

Her father, or should she say adopted father, Ira Rosenberg never hugged like this. In fact, she couldn't remember him or her mother, adopted mother, hugging her like this.

Giles was the closest thing she had to a father and Joyce Summers a mother.

Slowly she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. He smelled like straw and spice. He smelled like home.

"Daddy," she cried, pulled him closer.

Neal watched his father and his baby sister hug for what felt like forever. Slowly walked over to the two and gently tapped his sister's shoulder. She looked up and with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sis," Neal said.

 _Of course! If Mr. Gold my father, that means Neal is my brother and Henry my nephew, she thought._

She pulls him forward and soon Neal found himself in a group hug. Now it was his turn to get teary eyed.

Henry and Tara watched as the adults hug before they all pulled away.

Tara approached Rumple first with a curious look on her face.

"Grandpa," she stated.

"Yes, sweetheart," Rumple smiled.

Tara threw her arms around his middle. Then she goes and hugs Neal.

Henry not wanting to be left out he ran up and hugged Willow.

Willow was almost knocked off her feet but the sudden hug.

"Hi Aunt Willow," Henry declared.

"Hi Henry," Willow smiled.

Whistler smiled at the little family reunion. It wasn't often he gets to see happy moments like this. Moments like these make 'fighting the good fight' worth it in the end.

Eventually both families will want answers and as an agent to the Powers That Be it's his job to provide them.

He pulls out his cell phone to order some pizza. It was gonna be a long night.

 **Author's Note: Before I start talking about the newest chapter I just want to get something off my chest real quick.**

 **What the hell happened to Rumbelle?! Seriously? I hate what the writers are doing to be my babies, especially Belle. She's so annoying and judgmental now. I know Rumple isn't perfect but he was trying to protect her and their unborn baby. I mean, would it kill her to say thank you! The writers better fix because after six seasons they don't get their happy ending I'm gonna be super pissed off!**

 **Save Rumbelle!**

 **Okay, I'm done venting.**

 **Now, back to the story. Did you guys enjoy the little family reunion? I always thought it was sad that Willow didn't have a good relationship with her parents. I remember Willow's mom from episode 3x11 "Gingerbread" and I didn't like her. It was clear that she didn't really care about Willow. I mean, she kept calling Buffy "bunny" through out the whole episode.**

 **That's why I picked Rumple as her biological father because despite his flaws he loves his family very much. Plus, I know he and Willow have a lot in common. They are both smart and they've been bullied in their earlier years. And they've both been addicted to magic and gone dark.**

 **Next chapter we're gonna get some answers, like what happened to Willow when she was a baby? Why was she taken? There is going to be a couple of visits from members of the Scooby gang. Also a couple of clues to who might be Tara's father. I know you guys were thinking it.**

 **Off to write the next chapter!**


End file.
